


It's Hard to Talk with Your Mouth Full

by Mishka10



Series: Jaskier has a praise kink [4]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Teasing, jaskier has a praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23979121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mishka10/pseuds/Mishka10
Summary: Jaskier gives Geralt a blow job.that's it. that's the fic.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Jaskier has a praise kink [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720474
Comments: 5
Kudos: 238





	It's Hard to Talk with Your Mouth Full

Jaskier had ambushed the Witcher. He pounced the moment Geralt was finished setting up camp. He had moved the moment the Witcher had paused to survey his work, standing on the outskirts of the little clearing they had stopped in.

Jaskier, seeing his chance, had darted forward. He grabbed the larger man, relying Geralt’s surprise to allow Jaskier to push him up, against one of the trees marking the edge of their camp. He caught the Witcher’s mouth in a deep, needy kiss, before quickly pulling back and dropping swiftly to his knees before him. Jaskier winced at the resulting heavy thump, caused by his body hitting the hard ground beneath him. He bit back silent curses, determined not to let the uncomfortable ground distract him from his task. Geralt however, held up a hand, pausing their activities and stepping aside.

Jaskier pouted, opening his mouth to protest, before he realised Geralt had simply moved to tug a small blanket out of one of his saddlebags. Geralt passed it over, moving back to lean against the tree and wait for Jaskier to hurriedly tuck the blanket beneath his knees. Once finished Jaskier once again shifted to reach forward, only to be stopped by Geralt’s hand’s once again.

“Okay?” He asked, gruffly.

Jaskier almost rolled his eyes, but nodded, this was not going _exactly_ to plan. But he nodded up in response anyway, ready to continue.

Geralt hummed lightly, content Jaskier was no longer in unnecessary pain, before moving to undo his own pants.

At that Jaskier snorted, quickly reaching to bat Geralt’s hands away. Instead, leaning forward, he let his breath ghost over the Witcher’s crotch, watching Geralt’s cock twitch slightly in response. Moving closer Jaskier mouthed gently at the fabric, pressing, and nipping against it, feeling Geralt’s cock stir further in response.

When satisfied, he pressed a final kiss against the bulge, before moving up to grasp the edge of the other man’s pants with his teeth. He struggled slightly, getting it round the buttons, but stubbornness prevailed and before long Jaskier sat back with a self-satisfied smirk as Geralt’s pants fell open, freeing his slowly hardening cock.

Geralt snorted quietly above him. “Impressive,” he said in a truly monotone tone. Jaskier preened slightly at the praise regardless. At this Geralt shook his head, raising a hand to trail it through the bard’s hair, and raising an eyebrow as though to say, ‘well, get on with it then.’

At this Jaskier did roll his eyes, before complying, leaning forward he took his time, lazily licking and mouthing at the Witcher’s cock.

He stared up, challenging Geralt to protest, watching a frustrated snarl growing at the edges of the Witcher’s mouth. He continued, wondering how long it would take the other man to break.

“Jaskier.”

“mmm?” He hummed, gently kissing Geralt’s cock.

At this the Witcher did snarl, hand tightening in Jaskier’s hair. “ _Jaskier_.”

Jaskier merely stared up at him, raising his own eyebrow in question.

Geralt sighed, “Jaskier, darling, songbird. _Please_.”

Jaskier offered another gentle kiss, just to hear Geralt growl once more, before relenting at taking the Witcher in his mouth.

Geralt groaned, both at the feeling, and the site of Jaskier below him. “Now that truly is impressive little lark.”

Jaskier felt a familiar warmth well up within him at the Witcher’s words, but he was determined not to be distracted by sweet phrases and platitudes, not today.

Geralt however clearly had different ideas. “What a wonderous site you make down there, on your knees for me. Beautiful.”

Jaskier felt his cheeks begin to flush, warmth continuing to bubble up within him at the complement. He pushed forward, taking in more of the Witcher’s girth and ran his tongue against the underside of Geralt’s cock in an attempt to distract the man. 

At first, he thought it worked, Geralt closing his eyes with a groan, hand opening and closing in Jaskier’s hair, wanting to tug him forward but refusing to force the bard into anything. But not a moment later he continued talking. “So good for me, my little lark.” A smile pulled at Geralt’s lips, through have lidded eyes he peered down, watching as the words caused a familiar blush to form on the bard’s cheeks. “Does it please you, knowing your doing well for me?”

Jaskier hummed around his cock in response, hoping that instead would provide distraction enough to shut the Witcher up. Geralt groaning deeply at the feeling.

The hand tugged at his hair once again, Geralt still too restrained to push anything but clearly wanting. That Jaskier could do, carefully moving in until he had taken all of him. He paused there for a moment, staring up at Geralt, content he seemed to have finally rendered the Witcher speechless. The quiet lasted until he started moving.

Geralt groaned once again, letting his head fall back against the tree behind him. “so good for me, so good my little lark. So perfect.” He mumbled out, just loud enough for Jaskier to hear. “Gods, Jask, so good.”

Jaskier didn’t even bother to try and hide how the words made him feel, blush deepening, he hummed once again in agreement around the Witcher. Geralt moaned in response, “So fucking good jask,” he rasped out, voice low and hoarse.

Jaskier hummed again, he felt his body flush with heat from the words, reaching up to unbutton his own shirt and tug it open. He let the cool air brush over burning skin, shivering slightly at the change.

Geralt hummed approvingly at the site. “So beautiful darling. Just like that, my beautiful little bird.”

Jaskier let out a choked moan, long having given up on trying to shut the other man up.

Geralt let his hand drop from Jaskier’s hair, instead moving to cup the bard’s face, thumb gently rubbing at the edge of Jaskier’s open mouth. “Almost a pity, having you like this, given how much I love to hear that beautiful voice.”

Jaskier preened at the admission, practically beaming up at Geralt.

Geralt smiled back, “Does it please you to hear it, little one? It is the truth Jaskier, I adore your voice, as I adore the rest of you, my songbird.”

Geralt chuckled when Jaskier moaned once again around him, “Just like that darling, I love hearing that voice, so low and needy, panting with desire- almost as much as I love to hear you sing.”

Jaskier wondered if the Witcher was want to kill him with such admissions. But two could play at that game, speeding up his movements, working to torture the Witcher in return.

Geralt sucked in a stuttered breath, hand returning to cling to the back of Jaskier’s head as he finally fell silent once more, apart from the low moans of pleasure continuing to slip from his lips.

Jaskier felt Geralt shutter, he increased his efforts, knowing the man was close.

Geralt’s hand suddenly seemed to forget his reluctance to direct the bard’s movements, tugging Jaskier back. Jaskier followed the command, sitting back, letting his mouth slide off the Witcher’s cock.

With a final groan Geralt came, splattering his release onto the bard’s bare chest. He let himself loll back, fully supported by the tree behind him, panting. “Perfect” he slurred quietly.

Jaskier moved to stand, Geralt quickly responding to help, practically dragging the smaller man up to his feet, and in for a hot and messy kiss. One of Geralt’s hands sneaking up to rub his release further against the bard’s chest, ignoring how the bard wrinkled his nose at the movement.

He let them slip apart, foreheads pressed together, Geralt still breathing deep to regain his breath. “Thank you, Jaskier.”

Jaskier beamed at the final complement, stealing a final kiss before pulling back.

“Now how are your knees-“

Geralt is cut off with a heavy groan, Jaskier tackling him before he could finish the question.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading


End file.
